


Love is Like a Butterfly

by Sylphaeon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ndrv3
Genre: Beautiful Bara Bug Boi, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Optional Bonus Smut Chapter, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphaeon/pseuds/Sylphaeon
Summary: You begin to work at a tea shop, and then one day you met this kind, eccentric soul that touches your heart and you can't stop thinking about him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya pal Sylph back at it again with the Reader fics~
> 
> This time featuring Gonta Gokuhara of NDRV3. 
> 
> He's a handsome pure soul who definitely needs more love than he gets. I felt it was right to make something special for him after finishing that Hoshi fic. I'm dedicating this to BK again, but also to her friend, who also loves Gonta. :3c
> 
> As I mention, and always will mention, I'm not a fan of y/n in Reader fics due to it breaking immersion, so I assign a name. Reader is still Reader, but with a name, that I won't use much anyway. This time Reader's name is Hotaru-chan (Japanese for Firefly/Lightning Bug). The only other main specific is that Reader is short, around 5'0”/154ish cm (basically, hardly taller than Himiko). It's not like, something I will bring up much be specific about often. But as a big (heh) fan of tol/smol pairings, I had this in mind while writing. This might also be a wee bit of a self-indulgent addition on my part, as someone who is that height and has experience with guys that are Gonta's height. :P You can leave this detail out if you wish by skipping over any of those descriptors. I'm not really meaning to exclude, it's just a preference for this story in particular. :)
> 
> Obviously this is an AU where no one dies lololol

It was a quaint shop, soft pinks and every sill filled to overflowing with flowers. Tables stood outside with chairs made of curling spirals of black metal. When you touched it you found it to be warm and soft as oiled wood, instead of the usual cast iron that was common for patio furniture. The shop itself was airy and filled with a glowing, soothing light. It seemed both bigger and more intimate than it should from the outside. The ceilings hung heavy with flowering vines and windows spilled light into the room in dappled patterns. When you first walked in you couldn't tell if this was actually a tea shop or a flower shop, as you wandered between tables and displays of fancy tea pots and flowers tastefully arranged in an eye-catching way to marveled at by visitors. One side had a long wall full of different teas in colorful boxes, and the other side was a flowery haven. Whatever it was, it smelled as crisp and lovely as the first uncurling of spring, green and virile.

 

A friendly voice called to you from above, and a dapper man swung down from a ladder, his suit as vivid as his flowers and his smile wide. Short of stature, hardly taller than your short self, but a huge personality as you'd quickly come to find out. Before you knew it, you were set up at a table with a cup of tea freshly steeped in your hand. You began to pour your soul out to him, telling him more secrets and truths than you had ever even told to your own family members or friends. Each sip of the strong calming brew made it easier to keep talking.

 

The man worked to take care of the flowers as you talked, and you watched him snip stems every so often. When your tea was empty and tale was told, a bouquet was presented to you along with appropriately flowery words. You said you weren't here for flowers but, he said they were on the house. Your heart was so touched that something inside you snapped. In a good way. You wanted to be here. You knew it was where you needed to be.

 

“May I work here?” You asked. You hoped it wasn't rude to suddenly bring that up.

 

His eyebrows lifted slightly. He seems to want to know why, so you tell him.

 

“I'm feeling kind of lost with myself and... everything right now. I wonder... if I could work here until I figure out what I'm supposed to be doing.”

 

“How very interesting that you come to the conclusion this is where you need to be to reach that goal.”

 

“It's a nice atmosphere and a change of scenery I desperately need...” You say.

 

“I'm Daichi,” He smiles, “You should come here tomorrow to meet the one girl who already works here, and to see if you feel the same.”

 

The next day, it was just as inviting as before, felt even bigger than before.

 

The tea was fresh, a deep chocolate undertone with a minty crispness. Daichi told you about all the places the blend had come from, how it was brewed, and then about all the other sorts of tea you could try if you did work here. How could you not want to, when it was simply too pleasant to be here; time seemed motionless, irrelevant. Once again your tongue was loose as you told story after story of your childhood. Of your previous and only job thus far. Of the people in your life. Which was mostly family right now. And how it was kind of beginning to bother you that you had nothing amazing going on for you at the moment.

 

Daichi was an avid listener, engaged in even the most trivial tale. As comforting to speak to as an old friend. One you missed dearly to this day. Something you also told him about.

 

Then she walked in. Not through the front but the back, a door you failed to notice before. It seemed to lead outside and you find yourself rising, curious. Daichi smiles. “That's my daughter. She works here part-time when she's not busy with school.”

 

Wow, if that's his daughter and she's in high school at the very least, then Daichi was much older than he let on by his looks. Maybe drinking so much tea was the next best immortality potion.

 

“Usually it's enough, but you mentioning working here has made me think, well, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have another hand.” He goes on as you continue to stare.

 

Your eyes follow the path she had taken. The door leads to a courtyard, something you also didn't know about upon first observation. You wonder how many secrets lie within this tea shop.

 

When she comes back from getting on her work uniform you are introduced. She seems just as personable as her father, her smile gentle as his, and her words inviting; you're more ecstatic than ever to begin working here.

 

“We've only been open around a year now, I suppose it was inevitable to need someone else as more people begin to find us.” He winks and shakes your hand, making it official.

 

Some weeks pass and you meet all sorts of characters.

They were all as interesting and varied as the teas you learned so much about. Some were first-timers, some were recurring. First-time people were a bit more fun because you could tell them about the tea they would be drinking and they'd light up from the trivia. It really made your day.

 

The longer you stayed at this tea shop the more you fell in love with it. It was glorious, seemingly glowing with every flower until the walls themselves seemed alive and breathing. The shelves reached so high it made you feel like a mouse. The smells became stronger, more intense as though it were a jungle, with the humidity to match at times with all the tea boiling that went on.

Even Daichi and his daughter looked more youthful and animated than before, their smiles brilliant. It felt even more like home than your own home, like you were a long lost family member to bring more harmony to their life.

 

Then one day he walked in and you were quite sure this place was truly magic.

 

–

 

When the man first entered, he seemed very uncertain, timid, maybe even afraid, as if he didn't belong there. But he was very grateful for you to approach him. He was tall, well-built, and had noticeably long wild brown hair. Immediately far more different than anyone else who had entered this shop in your time working here. His intense red eyes were magnified by his round glasses that were set low on the bridge of his nose. Angular cheeks and strong sharp features made him almost intimidating to approach, but you learned to not judge a book by its cover.

 

“Gonta is glad to not scare you,” he says gently. “Thank you for talking to Gonta!” You're confused on why he would thank you for that but, maybe it is just out of his own politeness.

 

“I don't think I'm allowed to be scared of a customer,” You say, giggling a bit. “And I don't see how you're scary.”

 

You can tell he's genuinely appreciative for you to say that.

 

“Gonta is so pleased!” He then puts a finger to his chin, looking a little shy about it. “Gonta knows he looks scary to talk to... so Gonta very happy for you to talk to him first.”

 

His voice is like a humble lotus, swaying in the waters. You can't help but be moved easily by his purity and are certain by now that he's definitely closer to your age than you initially thought. And now, it's not like you can tell him, _hey, you're a customer, of course I should approach you._ It seemed like common sense, but, based on how he spoke, maybe you should be more aware that sense is not always as common as you take it for granted. Instead, you keep all of that to yourself and decide to show him around the shop.

 

He seemed quite shy to ask about the different teas but you indulged him, assuring him that plenty of new people asked about tea all the time. There's so many kinds after all!

 

“Gonta want to learn more about tea because, tea is gentleman's drink, and gentleman should have all the knowledge of it.”

 

“That's a good idea,” you say smiling. “You already look the part.”

 

“You think Gonta look like gentleman??” He seems quite shocked, as if no one had ever said this to him on their own before.

 

“You're wearing a snazzy suit and being polite, that's a good start at least,” You try to explain. He suddenly seems so overwhelmed you ask if he would like to sit down.

 

He accepts and you bring over a tea infuser. He holds it up the eye level, lifting a finger to gently poke it.

 

“I see you've never used one before.”

 

“Gonta sorry! Gonta did not mean to offend.”

 

“Oh you're fine, haha. Just let it steep for as long as you want. How strong do you like your tea?”

 

Since it was slow and no one else was around, except Daichi who was out back, you decide to sit down with him. You had a vanilla almond chai latte while you chatted with him. You knew the ginger in your tea was enough to tingle for hours after, the way chai should be. Gonta enjoyed a special blend of Earl Gray.

 

You started talking to him and learned he graduated high school around a year and a half ago, same as you, actually. You enjoyed listening to his voice while you were charmed by his smile and expressions. You also learn he has a passion for animals, and particularly bugs. He fancies himself an entomologist, having already discovered many new bug species, and said he usually took an insect terrarium with him to most places to collect new samples. It was really quite fascinating, even if bugs weren't your thing.

 

“Gonta think people who like bugs can't be bad.”

 

“I see... then what about people who don't feel strongly about them one way or another?”

 

He seems to think about this for a bit. “Well, Gonta think that is fine. Some people haven't had time to learn how they feel about something.”

 

It's a very innocent and valid answer. Cute. “I'm pretty okay with bugs,” You say. “Not... a big fan of touching them, but they can be beautiful. I actually like looking at them.”

 

He looks very, very happy to hear that you don't hate them. “Nah. I mean, they're another creature who has a right to be here like any other. Just doing their thing.” You shrug. Otherwise you didn't feel all that strongly about them, a strong neutral if anything. That seems pretty okay in his book. His eyes are almost sparkling.

 

“My name is Hotaru,” You say. “You know, which means firefly. Those also happen to be among my favorite of insects, if I had to choose.”

 

His eyes are definitely sparkling now. _“Wow!! Great name!!”_

Internally you blush, and was not expecting to do so either.

 

Then you realize, the longer you sat with him the more you realized extra spicy chai wasn't the best choice, because the way your lips was tingling was going to make you remember this more intensely. And then you had the thought that perhaps, he might move on to another tea shop in the future, and this might be the only time you saw him. And that might drive you crazy.

 

Your brain starts going fuzzy, and you have to excuse yourself for a moment.

 

“Geez, get a grip,” you tell yourself as you splash cold water on your face in the bathroom.

 

You come back and he seems to be curiously investigating further. He's near the back door, which has a small window.

 

You put a hand on his shoulder and this startles him slightly.

 

“Oh, sorry! Gonta just wonder what is out there.”

 

“I can show you real quick,” You offer.

 

As if it were meant to be, Daichi's daughter happens to come in and she goes to watch over the shop while you and Gonta make your way through the small courtyard.

 

Flowers spilled out and gave way to vegetables and twisting saplings and bird calls. Small insects buzz pass your head and you reach the greenhouse. Daichi is pulling his gloves off as you approach.

 

“Hi, Daichi-san! I hope it's okay to let Gonta-kun have a peek back here...”

 

“Oh my, of course. There's not a whole lot to see, it's a small greenhouse, but we do have some interesting flowers here if I might say so myself.”

 

Gonta seemed to take to Daichi quick, probably since he was wearing a nice suit too. Daichi could definitely be described as a gentleman, so perhaps sometime you should get him to talk with Gonta too.

 

For now, you spend some time with Gonta, showing him the flowers and he seems enthralled by them. And of course by all the insects he would find on them. His hands, gentle as a flower petal, would pick them up to show you more closely. More words were spoken by him about these creatures in pure fascination, soft as a new leaf unfurling and just as unstoppable. In this piece of time, you were quite certain that you were already smitten with this man and his passion.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You asked him if he was planning to return and he said that of course he would. He wanted to try all sorts of new teas and see if the greenhouse would bring new specimens some day.

You hoped it was because he also wanted to see you again. But you didn't ask about that. You were just happy to know you would be seeing him at least once more.

 

“Gonta finds this tea shop most delightful,” He tells you next time you meet.

 

“Yes, I firmly believe every tea lover should know about it.” Your smile is warm to match his own.

 

He had long since finished his cup. You got yourself a refill, he said he was fine for now, but thanked you for the offer. It was nice, just sitting and talking. Even the quiet pauses were peaceful with him. Only a couple customers came in during your chat and you took care of them quickly as they were only there for their usual.

 

“What made Hotaru-chan like tea so much?” Gonta suddenly asked when you sat back down.

 

You laughed. “I wish I had an interesting story about that. But really, I just could never get used to the taste of coffee. I don't have a problem with it. But I find tea is much gentler to my senses anyway.”

 

He laughs too, his lovely smile coming forth again to charm you. This time you noticed how long his eyelashes were and how angelic they were especially when his eyes closed.

 

“So Hotaru-chan decided to start working in a tea shop one day.” He says.

 

“Well, this place is wonderful, as you said moments ago,” You reply after taking a small sip of what was left of your cup. “Things were getting kind of... stale in my life and I needed a direction to go in until I figured out what I can do to liven it up again. So far it's been a great choice.”

 

“Gonta is glad Hotaru-chan feels better then,” he seems incredibly sincere when saying this.

 

“Me too.”

 

–

 

Every day you looked forward to hearing the bells of the door chime, to alert you of when Gonta would be back. You knew it was unreasonable to expect him every day of course. But you ended up finding yourself pining for more of his time.

 

One day, while enjoying the ambiance of the scent of tea and cleaning off some of the elegant tea pots with their respective petite cups, Daichi notices your faraway gaze.

 

“Gonta-kun hasn't been here in a few days, huh?” He starts the conversation.

 

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah. I guess he hasn't.”

 

“You miss him.” He says simply.

 

You want to deny it but, you really can't to someone like Daichi. He could already see through you with all you had told him about yourself. By this point you were more transparent than a tea bag.

 

He smiles at you encouragingly. “I'm sure he will be around soon.”

 

“It's fine if he isn't, really,” You say. “I'm sure he has friends and whatever else going on in his life.”

 

You take a break and set your head down on the table, closing your eyes and listening to the sounds of the shop, the cars faintly driving by outside, and your own breathing which was loudest in your ears. Soft music is playing in the background, volume low. You can hear water heating up, bubbling in the pot. Daichi's movements. It was all very comforting. You're practically falling asleep, hearing dried tea leaves clink against a porcelain cup, and shortly after water gurgles and it's poured into the cup as well. You breathe deeply, taking in the fragrance of the tea. You could probably fall asleep if you weren't supposed to be getting up again soon to finish cleaning pots.

 

You remain with your head low for awhile until you hear a clink on the table. A small plate with a piece of cake on top is next to the cup of tea Daichi had made.

 

“Daichi-san?”

 

“I think you need a small pick me up.”

 

You accept, because how could you ever say no to your kind boss? Especially your boss who bakes the most wonderful cakes in his spare time outside of the gardening and attending to customers.

 

Not long after, Gonta did indeed stop by before your shift was over. He said he had met up with some friends earlier, and that he wanted to invite them to see the shop sometime. You told him that you'd gladly welcome them too. What you didn't tell him was how glad you were to see him even for a short moment of his time.

 

–

 

Later that night you're lying awake, staring at the ceiling. You think of Gonta and the glint of happiness in his eyes from every time you've seen him so far. His angular cheeks and how soft they looked, his hands bridling the cup of tea with care, long fingers setting it gracefully onto the table. His shining bright smile and enthusiasm. You sigh and turn towards the wall, letting yourself be lured to sleep with promises of seeing Gonta sooner if you just made yourself dream.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so you had a crush. Big deal. You hadn't known him long but damn, did he worm his way into your heart fast.

 

You settled down two pieces of cake, putting one in front of him.

 

“I know you didn't order it but I hope you don't mind having a slice with me.”

 

Gonta beams, pushing up his glasses that were getting too close to slipping off the bridge of his nose. “Of course not! Gonta happy to eat snacks with friends.”

 

Friends.

Friend?

Really?

He considered you a friend?!

You were so happy you almost felt like crying.

 

“Do you really think I'm a friend, Gonta-kun?”

 

He seems taken aback by the question. “Oh... Gonta thought that we were...”

 

“That's great, really!” You said quickly to quell doubts. “I only wondered if I was that or just the tea girl you happened to talk to sometimes.”

 

“You're not just some tea girl, you're Hotaru-chan! And you've been a great friend teaching Gonta about tea and pastries and listening to Gonta talk all about insects!” It was a good thing there weren't many customers around during this hour. Gonta's inside voice needed some working on. But his excitement and honesty made him all the more cute to you.

 

Suddenly he's looking over you, scanning your face, very intently. You're trying not to let yourself turn red.

 

“Gonta think Hotaru-chan is someone Gonta want to see as often as possible.”

 

It's so direct and pure that your heart can hardly take it. You try to keep your composure and tell him you feel the same way.

 

“Gonta be happy to see you always!” He puts a hand to the back of his head, sounding almost sheepish about it but maybe that's your imagination. Your heart skips a beat.

 

“I'm happy to see you always too, Gonta-kun.”

 

You really mean it.

 

–

 

“You look happy.” Gonta is sitting at the usual table and you come back with your two cups of tea.

 

“Tea makes me happy. It is restful, even when strong. There is a process to be followed, a story that unfolds with each curl of heat that rises from the cup. It is never the same, and it leaves you changed.” You set his cup in front of him before resuming your seat. “Coffee is good, but tea is always perfect.”

 

Gonta seems mesmerized by your spiel but you start to feel embarrassed about it anyway and change the topic. “How have you been, Gonta-kun?”

 

He shrugs lightly, but you can see the weight around his shoulders.

 

“Gonta... still not gentleman...” He says sadly and slowly.

 

“Why is that so important to you anyway?” You hadn't really thought to ask, thinking it might be too forward and personal. But being confirmed friends now, well, he should talk about this sort of thing with you comfortably right??

 

Gonta seems hesitant, and you tell him he doesn't have to say why. But he does after a bit of contemplation. He starts from the beginning, telling you all about how he was raised in the wild as a kid and how when he found his true home, and that where he was from a very rich, famous, and refined family. He wants so badly to prove that his family in the mountains did not ruin Gonta, and that they were worthy of being respected too.

 

Suddenly, everything about him made much more sense now. Even if the story sounded like a video game, you knew that Gonta was too sincere, and possibly honest to a fault, to lie about something like that.

 

Anyway, it's certainly a noble cause. And it's certainly not impossible.

 

“I think Gonta-kun can do it.” You say, trying to be thoughtful and encouraging. You don't know what you can say to make him feel better, because he's probably heard it before, but you weren't not going to try to encourage him. “Even if you're not as far as you'd like to be, it's still progress. I'm here for you in whatever way I can be.”

 

He takes your hands so suddenly you have to suppress a squeak. He looks at you so earnestly he was making it very difficult to not turn red.

 

“Gonta thankful for friends like you,” he starts. “It why Gonta can keep trying to believe in himself.”

 

Well, if you weren't in love with him yet, you certainly were now.

–

 

Before going to bed, you kept thinking about his hands taking yours and how nice it'd be to simply hold them. Then you thought about how they were very big, strong, manly hands. Even if he knew how to control them in a gentle way, there was no way around that factor. You were starting to think, you were thinking a bit too much about what he could do with those hands. And it made you feel even dirtier, knowing how innocent and naïve he was. You tried really hard to concentrate on anything else. But that failed. You cover your face with a pillow and hope you would slowly suffocate yourself to sleep before your thoughts traveled elsewhere.

 

–

 

You hum as you grab a smaller pot, finding Gonta's favorite blend and popping it in the strainer. By now you were expecting him to show up around the same time everyday because he said he would unless he told you otherwise. In the meantime you would chat with other customers who were clever and engaging. But not the same kind of charming Gonta was. You couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he was certainly special and different compared to the average person.

 

It was getting difficult, you knew, to keep your heart and soul bound shut, as your feelings for him emerging were bubbling more and more to the surface. You have to figure out if this is how you really feel, so you have an idea to try out.

 

“We should hang out sometime,” You say.

 

“We not hanging out now?” Gonta asked, a little confused.

 

You giggled. “I mean, outside of my work. I know it doesn't seem like I'm all that busy, but it just so happens to be the timing of when you visit. I get almost all of my duties done in the early part of my shift and the rest after you leave.”

 

Gonta's eyes light up. “Gonta would love to then!”

 

“Excellent. Let's make a plan.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

You both settle to going to a petting zoo. It was not only the perfect choice for someone like him, but also it was simply a blast to be around lots of cute animals that want your food and pats. There were so many animals there (and so many insects too, Gonta noted). It was a long but exciting day. You don't remember having this much fun at a petting zoo when you were a kid. You felt rejuvenated.

 

The night before you were panicking on what to wear since he hadn't seen you yet outside of your tea shop uniform. You settled on casual as possible without being slovenly, and remembered your cute ladybug sweater you hadn't worn in awhile. He really seemed to like that, noticing immediately. Sure it was just red with black spots but, it was something to make him observe you more. You hope so anyway. He wore something more casual too, as you told him it would be best to do to avoid getting his nice suit dirty in case an accident with the animals happened. He looked very cute even without a suit on. In fact, he looked a lot more comfortable, wearing a lot less and not so restricted.

 

You were seated on a bench near the outside of the zoo, enjoying the rest of the crisp fall day by relaxing. Or trying to. Some people who walked by gave sneers, or seemed to be gossiping in the distance as they walked away. You had overheard a few people while you were petting the animals earlier too, and it was really ticking you off.

 

“It's too bad people can't see what's inside of other people's hearts...” You say a little sadly, trying to mask your anger. “Then again they'd see how ugly they really are. And sadly not care...”

 

Gonta didn't seem so disheartened. He must have been used to it. And he says so.

 

“Doesn't mean it's alright.”

 

“Gonta may not understand much but Gonta do understand people judge on looks. It is first thing we see in others.”

 

“I know but..” It's annoying. Really annoying. No matter what he said, you knew it had to hurt him somewhere deep inside each time it happened. It wasn't okay. It wasn't fair.

 

“Whatever they might say or think about you, it's important for you to know you're better than them,” you say, raising your voice.

 

“Gonta not better than anyone else...” He starts. But you cut him off and speak even more loudly, not caring if the people nearby hear.

 

“I don't mean in a superior way, just that... you're a far more respectful and refined person that anyone who thinks it's okay to look down on others. You really are an amazing person to deal with these sort of things in stride as you do... and I think that alone makes you a real gentleman.”

 

You cross your arms in a huff. Suddenly, you're engulfed in a hug.

 

“Thank you for caring so much and always having such kind words for Gonta... Gonta is... Gonta so glad... he met you...”

 

His soft voice cracking with sentimentality is making you melt. You're probably starting to lose oxygen from the blood rushing to your face along with his big strong hug. He might have been underestimating his strength for the moment. But you don't want it to end. You make yourself wrap your own arms around his arms. He relaxes a bit and continues to hold you. Suddenly you're hyper-aware of just how big he is in comparison to you and you have to suppress that thought before it goes to far.

 

You don't want him to let go so you keep your arms where they are. When you look up to his face, close to yours, his soft red eyes gazing into yours, for a moment, you really thought about kissing him. But you weren't sure at all how he'd react to such a thing. Had he ever even thought about kissing someone before?

 

You decide since you haven't even held hands yet, it's probably best to forget the idea for now. You're still only friends after all.

 

 

–

 

You yawn, stretching as you sweep the floor. This week had been quite draining, moreso than usual. Apparently a tea critic had come to the shop and gave a rave review. Suddenly, you were pleasantly, if not slightly overwhelmingly busy. Still, near the end of the day, you chat with Gonta, who eventually notices you look more worn out than usual.

 

“Can Gonta help?”

 

“Oh, that's not necessary, really, I got this.”

 

You don't got this, and nearly stumble over your own feet. He gets up fast and catches you easily. You feel his large hands grip your waist softly. Your breath catches in your throat. For a moment time stops. You could swear you see sparkles surrounding you.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks, breaking you out of your daze.

 

“Ah yeah, I'm fine!” You break free and turn away, dropping the broom and covering your face.

 

Your heart is pounding loudly in your ears.

 

“Gonta worry,” He turns you back around, brushing a strand of hair from your face to examine you closely. You're pretty much ready to die of blood loss and you probably look as pale as a ghost.

 

“Gonta-kun...” You choke out.

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah I'm great!” You insist, going behind the counter, just to put distance between yourself and him.

 

He still seems concerned, but sits back down. He removes his glasses from his face to clean one lens. You idly wonder if he can still see you from that distance without them. You begin to start climbing the ladder to put away some tea boxes when you find yourself starting to slip.

 

Quicker than a cat, Gonta is underneath you, catching you in his strong arms. He's still not wearing his glasses.

 

“How did you even see that happen to catch me quick enough?”

 

“Gonta can see without glasses. Only wear them because, it make people a little less afraid to approach...” He thinks for a moment. “Also because big round frames remind Gonta of bug's eyes!”

 

You can only giggle at his cuteness. This gives you the relief you need to forget how nervous you were, brought on by the tiredness making your emotions harder to control. Gonta was a true gentleman who could put you at ease.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Daichi had accepted your earnest request to learn to bake. The joy of something like a pastry being created with your own hands was something you wished to experience and he respected that. So for a few weeks, you studied and practiced. You were also determined to make something nice for Gonta to enjoy. And not just because he would feel obligated to say he does, but because he really, truly enjoys it.

 

Soon you felt a lot more confident about your baking. Then one day Gonta offered to help you make something, because it looked like fun, and that a gentleman should at least try to know how to make these sort of things. He isn't wrong; typically a true gentleman is knowledgeable.

 

He asked questions when you described how to make the dough just right. He seemed very eager to learn as you were. He was clumsy with the dough and his bread not quite risen but it was not for a lack of trying. Whatever the end result was, you had fun with him.

 

You couldn't be more proud when you managed to make a cake that didn't taste off. The glee on his face from tasting the first bite made your heart do somersaults.

 

–

 

“Gonta want show you something!”

 

“Hm?” You had just walked in from the courtyard to Gonta suddenly being at the counter, grabbing your hands, excitedly beaming and bouncing like a kid in a candy shop.

 

“Show me what, Gonta-kun?”

 

“ _Gonta must show you!”_ He insists.

 

“Okay but-”

 

“Come with Gonta to see.” He starts to pull you but you take your hands back.

 

“I'm at work right now, Gonta-kun...”

 

Daichi was nearby rearranging some florals, and happened to be eavesdropping.

 

“I think he has must have something important to show you,” Daichi smiles, a little mischievously. “Go on, take the rest of your shift off, you only have an hour left anyway. You deserve it. Everything is fine here.”

 

“Well, alright. Thank you Daichi-san.” He winks in return and you fight a blush creeping up your neck.

 

Outside now, Gonta takes your hand once more. “Run with Gonta. It in forest nearby.”

 

“Ehh?? I can't run in my work heels...” You motion to your feet.

 

“Excuse Gonta,” He says, a little embarrassed. “You right. Gonta should carry you.”

 

“C-carry?” You're a little nervous, but amused. Is that something a gentleman does to a lady? Maybe in fiction.

 

He squats down to your level and tells you to get on his back. Who did he think he was, Inuyasha? Well... he could certainly be as wild as him, that's for sure. Probably matched in strength too.

 

“Alright...” You hesitantly mount him, wrapping your arms to dangle around the front. He secures your legs under your arms and he takes off like a rocket. You had no idea a human could even run that fast! It was like the wind itself was accepting him as part of it. You could only process for a few moments that your chest was against his broad, muscular back. You wondered if he thought anything of your softness pressed against him. Probably not, in his enthusiasm.

 

When you arrive you're slightly motion sick, but thankfully the feeling goes as quickly as it arrived. You readjust your clothes and hair. You definitely didn't want to look in a mirror at this moment, and were kind of embarrassed at Gonta seeing you all frazzled.

 

His excitement over the thing he was wanting to show you made him completely blind to it however, and he leads you to an area so gorgeous you gasped on first look. A small pond that was almost glowing, because of the butterflies hanging out around it, stood out the most of the surroundings.

 

“It time of year for these butterflies to leave their cocoon and then mate,” He says matter-of-factly.

 

You can only look on in pure astonishment of the beauty, unable to even bring words to your brain for a moment. You thought only fireflies glowed. Then you soon realize it's a very good trick of the lighting in this special cove. Mother nature is truly brilliant.

 

When you finally are able to have coherent thoughts again, you tell him how much you appreciate this. “Thank you Gonta-kun. It really was worth leaving early for.” Not that you had any doubts but you also had no real idea of what to expect.

 

He looks grateful for your thankfulness.

 

“Gonta want to share with you because you are such good friend to Gonta.” He thinks for a moment before adding, “Gonta show his other friends last year, now is your turn.”

 

You blink back a tear, once again overwhelmed with how kind and thoughtful he was, not only to you but to everyone who would be near him. You were happier than ever that this man came into your life and was willing to share such things with you.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was so sudden that you screamed when you turned around. The strange man had a knife in his hand and was ready to stab you if you didn't cooperate. Unfortunate for him, however, Gonta was there, coming back from the restroom, to stop him in a flash. But he didn't even need to touch the robber, only make an intense angry face and stance that shocked even you.

 

He had scared him so badly he dropped his knife and fainted. Daichi had some spare rope and Gonta tied him up. The cops were called and the robber was taken care of. Daichi decided to close the shop early, which you were thankful for.

 

Afterward, Gonta felt bad for even looking like he was going to use physical force. You were both having a cup of tea to try and calm your nerves, sitting outside on the patio furniture and watching the sun go down.

 

“Gonta not want hurt anyone... it not gentleman-like...” He looks down at first, dejected. He then looks back up to you and puts a hand to your face. “But Gonta must protect you.”

 

Your heart is beating fast in response.

 

“You did what you thought was right, Gonta-kun... that's the best anyone could ask of you.”

 

“Gonta know but Gonta still...” He trails off.

 

You lean in close to him, taking his face and cupping his cheeks into your hands. “Gonta-kun, thank you. You were a true gentleman for protecting a lady. You're my hero.” His eyes widen at your words, a strong look of gratitude flourishes on his face.

 

You were tempted to kiss his lips lightly, but you opt to kiss his forehead sweetly instead.

 

His face turns red. “Gonta........ G-Gonta... n-n-never been kissed before!!” He finally stutters out.

 

You smirk. “Is that so? I never would have guessed.”

 

He suddenly seems very shy around you. Oh no.

 

“I'm so sorry Gonta-kun, I didn't want to make you nervous, really...”

 

“It not that... Gonta...” He looked very anxious, regardless.

 

You sit in silence for a moment, both of you lost in your own thoughts.

 

You sit back down and keep your hands tightly clasped in your lap, biting softly on your bottom lip. You hoped you hadn't ruined your friendship. It was one of the best things to come out of deciding to work at this tea shop.

 

He then reaches for your hands, and you look at him with surprise, eyes wide and trembling. Your heart stops as he closes his big hands around yours, kneeling next to your chair and looking you in the eyes.

 

He puts one hand against your cheek next, and you leaned into it as he started to caress it.

 

“Gonta-kun...” You whisper.

 

He smiles shyly and you admire his features. Shadows created from the sunset make them look particularly striking at this moment.

 

“Gonta never want to lose you. Gonta was afraid earlier... Gonta vow to protect you always.”

 

You find yourself shaking your head and tears start to brim the edge of your eyes. His purity was beyond overwhelming.

 

“I don't deserve your kindness Gonta-kun... you look at me right now like I'm the most precious thing in the world, but you have no idea what an awful person I really am!”

 

“No! Gonta know this not true.” He shook his head fervently. “Tell Gonta...” He whispers. “Let Gonta decide that.”

 

So you went on. “I'm not as pure as you, I'm not an angel who tries to be proper... I'm...” Your voice falters. You decide to tell him the truth. Nothing like a possible near-death experience but to just go ahead and be open, right? Even if it ruins your friendship. You can't lie to yourself or this man.

 

“I have dirty urges sometimes when I'm around you... You're so handsome and cool and sweet and have a great smile, it makes my knees weak and my stomach hot and I want to kiss you more than on the forehead, and I want to...” Okay maybe you didn't have to be that open to start with so you stopped your rambling while you had the sense to.

 

Gonta is in utter shock, as you figured he would be. He stared blankly, brain possibly short-circuiting to this new information. You couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, imagining. You imagine yourself naked and flushed with desire, laid out before him, arms reaching for only him, begging for his love and his touch. If it was anything like that then you couldn't blame him for being speechless. Your mouth goes dry but you force yourself to say something before your fantasy goes any further.

 

“Gonta-kun?”

 

His attention snaps back to you. “Sorry! Gonta just... very surprised to hear that...”

 

“I know... like I said... I'm not a proper lady, I only dress like one for work. You deserve better.”

 

“No! Gonta think... Gonta think you are wonderful, and nothing less than one of the greatest things to happen to him!”

 

Slowly he leans forward, and surprises you with a single, gentle kiss on the lips.

 

You shiver in response, the heat of his breath against your neck doing things to you that you didn't even know it could.

 

“Sorry! Gonta... Gonta not proper gentleman now is he...”

 

You think for a moment before answering him. “Actually... part of being a gentleman is doing what a lady asks of you...” You say. “So please kiss me again, Gonta-kun.”

 

He seems quite satisfied with that, eyes wide and bright. Your lips parted against his as he leaned in once more. Daring more than the previous one, he touches his tongue to yours. Fire shoots through your limbs and your fingertips tingle with adrenaline. You moan into his mouth and slide your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss even further. This was the kiss you had been longing for. Sweet, wild, fragile, strong, intense; all wrapped up in one package. His mouth leaves yours, and kisses along your jaw to your neck, stopping just above your cleavage. You throw your head back and gasp his name.

 

“Sorry...! Gonta get carried away.” Panting, he draws back from you. His eyes are clouded with desire, his skin flushed, somehow looking like a beast awakened, in a lustful way.

 

“No no, I liked it... we are still in public, though.” You blink a few times and come out of your own reverie. You had both almost forgotten.

 

Daichi hadn't left yet so you were glad he hadn't caught you like this. Not that he would mind but he'd definitely want the details later. And you would gladly share them. Even if you were a little embarrassed to do so.

 

“It doesn't matter,” You decide. You love him too much to care about such trivial things. “Hold me, Gonta-kun...”

 

He catches you in his arms and crushes you tight against his chest. Slowly your arms find their way twining around his neck again. He leans down to nuzzle your neck and you hear him breathe you in.

 

Gonta then leaned in to kiss you again, brushing a strand of your hair back as he held your gaze.

You held your breath at his touch, and were unable to resist any longer.

Your arms, wrapped around his neck, enthusiastically, pull him closer to you. You moan softly into his mouth as you felt his strong body against yours. You kiss over and over again, relishing his sweet soft lips and the way he would nip every so lightly at your bottom lip every so often.

 

When Gonta finally releases your lips he keeps his forehead against yours and then gives you a small smile. “After that... Gonta never wants to let you go. Gonta want you to be his.”

 

You beam ecstatically at his words. It's all you've wanted since you realized you really loved him.

 

“That sounds perfect to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> \- The title, Love is Like a Butterfly, is a Dolly Parton song. I think the simple sweet melody and lyrics suit Gonta and Reader very well.  
> \- I actually do like bugs lol. As same as reader, I don't like to touch them much (only certain ones I will hold in my hands) and even prefer to put them in a cup to let them loose outside when it's an option. I've been this way since I was a kid. I guess I just never saw insects as like, others, the way people do, comparing them to other animals. Only centipedes/millipedes make me scared, I think the multiple legs, more than a spider has, just clicks something in my brain like NOPE.  
> \- Gonta likes Reader too, but doesn't really truly realize his feelings until the threat of possibly losing her. So that's why I made him a little bolder in his second and more kisses. Knowing it's what the Reader wants and what he wants, I figure it makes sense to not be so shy about it. I think Gonta is a very straightforward person who doesn't shy away from hiding his feelings, especially romantically. I can relate, I'm not so good at hiding mine even though I try, haha.  
> \- I considered cameos from either Hoshi or Shuichi but the fic length was already nearing my usual limit and I guess this time I preferred to keep it focused mainly on Gonta. Maybe another time~  
> \- Daichi is a cool dude, I hope y'all liked him too. His wife is deceased, that's why she's not around. ;; In case you're wondering, he opened the tea shop in her honor when he finally reached his savings goal to make his dream a reali-tea....... reality. The name of the shop is Sencha; his wife's name was Sen, and Sencha is a specific green tea. Oh and his daughter's name is Ryoku, another green tea.   
> \- Hope this was enjoyable!! Thanks for the views, kudos, bookmarks. All is appreciated!! >W<


	7. OPTIONAL BONUS SMUT CHAPTER UNLOCKED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smut time!!! YAY!!! You did it!!! You reached the bonus~~~ ;)
> 
> Contents inside – oral (giving and receiving), first-time sex. Him Big. You Small.

It was the end of your shift. Daichi said he wanted to head home early because his daughter was already home and cooking tonight. You told him you'd close up the shop and take care of everything. By now he very much trusted you and genuinely appreciated your help.

 

Gonta was there, as he usually was at the end of your work schedule, sitting in his favorite spot, near one of the windows full of azaleas. You had already locked the doors and was just doing a few last miniscule duties to finish your shift.

 

“Daichi went home early,” You told Gonta while you finished up putting away some tea cups. “Also, my parents are going out of town tonight.”

 

A few weeks after your confession, you were officially dating for some months after. Gonta knew how much you desired him, because you kept reminding him every opportunity that presented itself. You always held hands and often did sweet, intimate kisses, whether his lips on yours or the sweet hand kisses, the way a prince does to a princess. But you already had been pining for more of him in every way. You wondered if he would be able truly accept that. You wondered if he worried about being able to be intimate with you, considering your size differences. The mere thought made you wild with blushing so you brush that one away for the moment.

 

You continue the conversation and return to his side when you finish putting away the last cup. “I wanted you to come over sooner, even before when we were just friends but... I didn't want you to think I was a slut.”

 

“NEVER.” Gonta's voice thundered. You were a bit taken aback by this vehemence, but he doesn't let that sidetrack him.

 

Your face is caught between his hands. “Gonta do anything for you. Gonta want you to be as happy as you make Gonta.”

 

“I don't want you to do this because I want it, but I want you... to want this...”

 

You find yourself being lifted gently and he cradled you in his arms. You still weren't totally used to this, but it was its own kind of comforting, something you kept thinking about even when you weren't around him. It was a lovely secure feeling.

 

“Gonta thought you were beautiful since Gonta first saw you... Do you doubt Gonta want you?”

 

You bury your face into his shoulder to hide your reddening face.

 

“Gonta-kun... you're just so cool and composed, it's hard to tell your true desires...” You feel embarrassed spilling your thoughts to him.

 

Gonta roars with laughter now. “You are only person in world who must feel this way. Gonta is big, and clumsy, and awkward. Since you told Gonta how you feel, Gonta still wonder what you see in Gonta.”

 

He holds you tight and reassures you with a well-timed kiss. You melt into it, whimpering softly and threading your fingers through his hair. He responds by sliding a hand up your side. When his thumb brushes against the side of your breast by accident, you fist your fingers in his hair, which draws a ragged groan from him. Bolder, he slips his tongue into your mouth, and daring more than ever before, to cup the full breast in his hand. You suddenly feel even smaller than usual in comparison to him, and you let out a breathy moan in response. He begins to rub light circles around the tight bud of your nipple, pressing through your bra. This causes you to arch beneath him, crying into his mouth.

 

“We can't do this here.” You pull away and he tries to calm his ragged breathing. You start to scoot across his lap, preparing to hop off, but stop suddenly as your rear rubs against the bulge in his trousers.

 

He instantly realizes that you noticed. “Sorry! Gonta sorry-” His face is burning up.

 

You glance at the window nearby. It was highly unlikely anyone would be peeking in but you had to check.

 

You bite your lip and come to your decision. Reassured the coast is clear, you readjust yourself so straddle his lap, causing your uniform skirt to splay around your legs and expose more of your thighs.

 

“What are you-”

 

You lean in close to whisper, your breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. “Let's have a little fun~”

 

“But Gonta thought you said-”

 

“I changed my mind~” You purr, then put your forehead against his. “You know, Gonta-kun... one of the most gentlemanly things you can do is show a woman how much you make her feel desired... and also to not question her own desires....”

 

He shudders and gasps, and then opts to put his big hands gently on either side of your waist. Feeling encouraged, you grind your hips down on his. No doubt he can feel the heat between your legs searing through his trousers. He seems astonished by your boldness but decides he is unable to draw himself away, and presses himself against you as well.

 

You let out a trembling moan and he responds to your encouragement by pressing you down against him and then rocking you back and forth. He definitely notices when your eyes fly open and your lips part a gasp.

 

“You look so beautiful...” Gonta says in a low voice.

 

This prompts you to touch your forehead to his, and rock against him, faster now, grinding your body down against him until your back arches and you throw your head back in bliss, teeth clenched, body shaking. Gonta watches in wonder as you take a moment to calm back down.

 

You come to and you nearly scramble off his lap from shock of how bold you just were. He catches you by both hands to keep you from stumbling flat onto the floor.

 

“You okay?!”

 

You bury your face into his chest. “Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, I should have controlled myself better,” You don't know why you're feeling sheepish all of a sudden. You wanted this man so badly but the way he looked at you so purely really made you feel a mix of _oh my god I want you even more and oh my god I should not be corrupting you like this._

 

He lets out a soft huff of laughter when you decide to tell him this.

 

“Gonta not child, you know,” He isn't annoyed by any means but suddenly you feel annoyed with yourself.

 

“You are so considerate to Gonta... it very cute,” He says.

 

Then, you look up at him and with a concerning realization and you say, “Gonta-kun, what about _you_?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I feel so selfish now..”

 

He realizes what you meant. “Not at all! You give Gonta great gift. Gonta a very happy man.”

 

But you shake your head, adamant. “No it's not fair!”

 

You leap to your feet and then stumble, but his strong arm snakes around your waist before you can fall.

 

“I'm- I'm fine Gonta-kun, my knees are just a little wobbly.”

 

When you're able to stand properly again, you tell him you want to go home with him, and that you will definitely make sure he gets to feel as good as he made you.

 

“Gonta very happy to accompany you,” He takes your hand and kisses it before you both happily make your way out of the shop and down the road that led you to your home.

 

–

 

At the door to your house, you fumble for your keys. His nearness was so distracting. In a good way. But still, your hand shook as you fitted the key into the lock to open up your house. Your parents car was already gone, as it should be. You hope your parents would enjoy their vacation as much as you were going to.

 

You flip the lights on and welcome Gonta, ready to give a tour. But his adoration of watching you made your heart caught in your throat and it was getting more difficult to concentrate on anything else.

 

You kick your shoes off, and hold the door while he follows you in. His looming bulk fills the small entryway, even as he knelt to remove his shoes. You stare off into the living room but before you could even take two steps, you nearly tripped again and he caught you by the hand and he was staring at you with an intensity that left you breathless.

 

“You sure you are okay?” He asks. But you're stuck on the realization that you're alone with him. Very alone. Empty house. You and Gonta.

 

“Yeah of course, you're here with me, of course I'm fine.”

 

You don't want to sound eager, so you ask if he'd like to look around. He nods, and lets you breeze through the living room, the kitchen, gesture to the bathroom, and then hesitating before reaching the door to your room. Flushed and trembling, you open the door, flip the light switch, but do not enter.

 

“You know, Gonta okay if you want to only hang out,” He assures you.

 

For a long moment, you stare at him, but then finally say. “I want you so badly Gonta-kun, I'm sorry if I seem nervous, it's more that I am trying to hold back. But that's silly isn't it?”

 

He chuckles, and then sweeps you up to carry you into the bedroom.

 

Gonta lays you down gentle on your bed, then seems shy. “This is... This is what you wanted, right?”

 

You laugh in delight and pull him down next to you. Once again the thought of his large form in comparison to yours makes you need to calm down the pounding of your heart. You couldn't believe it, Gonta, in your room, on your bed, _directly_ next to you. To distract the thought you get up and turn on the lamp next to your bed and switch off the overhead. You thought softer lighting would be much more appropriate and you sit back down.

 

He clears his throat. “Will you tell Gonta what you want?”

 

“Tell you?” You squeak in response. _Yeah, I'll tell you to put your cock in my mouth, to lick me until I scream your name._ With those images in mind, you fight another blush trying to make its way onto your face. You're not succeeding.

 

“Tell Gonta what you want Gonta to do...” His soft voice dropped an octave. You'd never heard it so low and sultry. It sends tendrils of fire spiraling through your belly and down your legs.

 

You can only breath, just a little overwhelmed, while he waits patiently. “Gonta-kun...” You whisper at last when you find your courage to move on. “Will you... please, kiss me?”

 

You feel the mattress heave under you as his large body shifts, bringing him even nearer. His breath was so warm on your neck and cheek. His soft lips press against yours, and you can feel all his warmth radiating from him, and you twine your arms around his neck, to pull him closer.

 

For a second he is off-balance from your sudden grasp, but he plants one hand to your side so he won't fall and crush you, and a knee lands between your legs. You slide your tongue wantonly into his mouth.

 

You are determined to make sure he was pleasured fully this time.

 

You break your kiss for just a moment, kissing along his jaw until your lips reach his ear. “Gonta...” You drop the honorfic. “Will you take off your shirt and lie down on your back for me?”

 

In a flurry of movement, his suit jacket, tie, and dress shirt are tossed aside. He even removed his glasses, placing them into a pocket. He lays down next to you as you commanded, his chest bare and the warm lamplight glinting on his muscles.

 

You can't help it. You ogle. You run a hand up his chest and then down, over sculpted abs. You shiver, unable to believe that this was yours right now. He slightly quivers under you.

 

“Gonta... you're the sexiest man I've ever seen...” You say, meeting his eyes. His lips part and then he swallows.

 

You sit up to make your move, straddling his thighs and leaning forward so you can trace the lines of his chest with your tongue. He makes a strangled sound in his throat.

 

“Beautiful... beautiful...” You murmur against his skin. You continue to trace the lines of his belly down to a tantalizing V that was half-hidden by his trousers. Your nimble little fingers make quick work of his belt, and soon it was off along with the trousers. You toss them into the pile of his other clothing. Now he was in nothing but a... loincloth.

 

“Gonta-kun... I knew you were... raised in the wild...”

 

“Oh... Gonta prefer them over the regular underwear. Too... tight...”

 

You can only imagine how much his bulge must strain against tightie whities and give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

You straddle him again, situating yourself so that your wetness is pressed right against that huge – dear god it was huge – that massive bulge under that cloth. He gasps and bucks his hips once, that delicious friction sending electric shocks skittering up your spine. His eyes closed.

 

“Gonta...” You drop the honorfic again, “Look at me.” You say it softly, and he does, looking at you with such hunger and desperation that you nearly came right there. Instead, you have other ideas. You pull the bottom of the hem of your skirt to give him a little flash of your panties. He seems to really like that. Then your bra comes off next, taking care not to tease him too much as you slowly undo it to let your breasts fall free.

 

His eyes are locked onto you now, hands clenched into fists, body still as though a single movement might shatter the moment. He appears to have stopped breathing.

 

“Touch me,” you command. He seems frozen, unable to process what is happening. So you take one of his large hands, and bring it to you, kissing the inside of the wrist, then the center of the palm, and then you draw one big finger into your mouth and suck. His eyes widen and lets out a sound that sounds like a low growl more than anything else.

 

“You are... you are,” He starts. You circle your hips over him and his words cut off into another groan. Then his hands are on your breasts, circling your nipples with those big, clever fingers. You cry out in pleasure.

 

“Tell Gonta...” He groans, as you arch yourself into his hands.

 

“Kiss them.” Without another word, he flips you over and lay you out underneath him, then catches one rosy nipple in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. You let out a little shriek and the world overturned itself within you, but that soon turned into a moan so loud you were almost embarrassed. Wherever his hot tongue touched ignited you. You writhe against him, unable to resist the urge to wrap your legs around his hips and lock your ankles together. He grinds into you hard, covering your next cry of pleasure with a ravenous kiss.

 

“G-Gonta-kun,” You gasp when the kiss breaks, feeling another orgasm bringing itself to the surface. “Wait.”

 

He draws back from you. “Take them off, please.” You say to him.

He hesitates, but he does what you ask of him.

 

He swings his legs over to the side of the bed, and stands slowly. You saw his sculpted ass for a moment before he turned around, and your mouth goes temporarily dry.

 

You knew of male anatomy from various sources. But this, seeing it in person, seeing him in person, was something else entirely. Suddenly everything feels strange and surreal. You find yourself trembling slightly, wondering whether or not he'd fit in your mouth at all! For all the helpful sounding tips in magazines, all their guidance, the naughty magazines you had flipped through in your youth didn't leave you feeling particularly well-prepared for the reality.

 

Well, you certainly can't stare at him all night. Even though he would let you. That wasn't going to do. You pat the bed next to you to invite him back to sit down so you can start what you intended.

 

Fascinated, you rub your cheek gently against the side of his shaft. This draws a choked gasp from him up above you. You look up, meet his wonderful, soft red eyes, and smile, then place a kiss on the tip. It smells warm and heavy and masculine, the taste sharp and salty. It was so much like him that your heart your heart leaps. This was right.

 

One of his heavy hands rests on your hair, gentle and reassuring. You glance up and found his face tight with controlled emotion. You maintain eye contact, and begin to lick deliberately up his shaft from the root to the tip, amazed at how he threw his head back, groaning in pleasure, no longer in control. The power you had over him was dizzying.

 

You continue, swirling your tongue around the top, silently gauging whether or not his girth would fit between your lips. His breath was coming in ragged breaths so you decide it's now or never. You wrap both hands around his shaft, gently pulled up, and as you stroke back down you take as much of him into your mouth as you can.

 

Gonta cries out but his hand on your head reassures you; his fingers are tangling in your hair now, gently urging you on. If he wanted to stop you he would. But oh, he surely does not. Neither do you.

 

You do it again, stroking his length with both hands and drawing his tip in and out of the wet heat of your mouth. He begins gasping words you can't quite make out but it's too late to ask, since he suddenly thrusts upwards into your mouth. You nearly gag.

 

His words turned into frantic apologies, but your body was thrilled with pleasure. You're obviously doing this right! You can't be more pleased. Encouraged now, you redouble your pace. Your hands soon began to cramp around him, your neck and jaw sore from the angle and size, but Gonta's sounds were turning your insides into liquid fire, and you never wanted it to stop.

 

Finally his fingers tense in your hair and he gently throws you off of him. “Sorry.. Gonta about to...”

 

You smile a sunny smile and disentangle his hands from your hair, shimmy up his body to kiss his lips, and return to your work. Up and down, suck and swirl, you move faster until his voice was rising and he begs you both to stop and to never stop and then how much he loves you until a sharp cry emits from him, hips jerking upwards, and spurt after spurt of hot and salty seed fills your mouth. You cough when it keeps coming, and swallow twice before it stops. Gonta groans when you suck on him one last time to lap up the last bit, the pure pleasure in his voice had you desperate already to do it again.

 

He looked so sleepy and peaceful. Any anxiousness you had before was completely gone and replaced with nothing but a desire to please him in every way you can.

 

He opens his eyes lazily and holds an arm out to you for invitation. So you nestle against him, and he holds you tight to his chest. The feeling of skin on skin was so intimate it makes you want to cry. Nothing ever felt so right. Not since you started working at the tea shop. Where you thankfully met this man you love so much. He could have walked into any tea shop and a miracle of some sort had led him to the one you happened to start working in.

 

He places a gentle kiss on your forehead while you muse. “That was so amazing, thank you,” He murmurs, his voice hoarse and heavy.

 

You agree and nestle deeper into his shoulder. You lay in contented silence for awhile. You stay securely snuggled against him, rubbing your legs idly together and pressing your body against his. His hand rubs gently along the curve of your back and you shiver.

 

It's not long before Gonta realizes how desperate and aching you still are, so he shifts slightly to be able to have full access to your body with both large wonderful hands. He lays a hand on your knee, and slid slowly up your thigh, up under your skirt. You bite your lip – even in bed (almost completely) naked together, him slipping his hand under your skirt felt wildly lewd and transgressive. He trails his fingertips across your panties, and you gasp, burying your face into his shoulder again.

 

When you look up to him again his eyes are softened. “Gonta want to... make you feel good too...” He suggests changing positions so that he can do so with more ease. You nod, and he kisses your forehead softly before disentangling himself, shifting to kneel beside you. He kisses your stomach, trailing down until he finds the snaps that held your skirt together.

 

“Can Gonta-?”

 

You nod before he can finish his question and he pulls it off, baring your entire lower half, only panties left, to his hungry gaze.

 

On your back with your legs spread wide now, Gonta seems frantic to explore your body. He looks over you up and down, inspecting carefully, and then slides two of his fingers into your panties, rubbing over your moist lips. Throbbing against his fingers, he seems utterly fascinated. After a moment he slips your underwear down and looks to be mesmerized by what he saw.

 

“This is amazing, it keeps on flowing out...” he says, as if he were examining some new aspect of a species. You want to giggle at his curiosity but instead end up starting to feel a little embarrassed by just how much he was staring.

 

“Gonta-kun... you're staring so much...” You finally say, bringing your knees together in an effort to hide your most private place.

 

“Sorry! Gonta just... adores you, your body, every inch.” He lays a hand on your hip reassuringly, and leans forward to kiss your lips.

 

“You are so beautiful... gorgeous...” He whispers, kissing your forehead before staring into your eyes. When you manage to stop feeling self-conscious and your eyes meet his, you could see the love in them. You knew you loved him. This is what you wanted. To expose every part of yourself to him. You bite your lip and relax your knees while drawing a deep shaky breath. It was only fair right? You got to see him completely naked after all.

 

He kisses your neck, your cheek, your breast, your stomach, your hip, and then begins to peel off your panties, placing them on top of where he had set your skirt. Then he gently lifts one leg until he is kneeling between your thighs. You fight even harder this time to not squeeze them together.

 

He kisses along the inside of your thigh, and drinks in the sight of your completely exposed sex.

You're basically melting already.

Another kiss lands a little higher, then another.

 

He whispers along your skin, voice deep and husky. “Ever since you tell Gonta how you really feel... and since we have been together, kissing a lot... Gonta... imagine you like this so many times.” He kisses again, even higher on your thigh, very very close to your heat now. “In Gonta's wildest fantasies, he never imagine you are this lovely.”

 

“R-really?” You can hardly believe Gonta could have such thoughts. Not to be infantlizing of him, but moreso along the lines of, well, he's so proper and busy with his entomology that it's difficult to even imagine him having time for such fantasies.

 

He groans into your skin, and crushes that doubt with two words. “Every night.”

 

You whimper as he settles on another kiss. Then the implication hits you. You tangle your fingers in his hair and pull gently, and you sit up slightly. He looks up, a bit startled.

 

“Gonta-kun... you've... thought of me while touching yourself?”

 

You feel ashamed to ask but, you really want to know.

 

He suddenly flushes darkly and nods, pressing his face to your knee to partially hide his embarrassment. Now all you can imagine is him, hot and panting, pumping his cock with a frantic fist, eyes closed, imagining you. You let your head fall back against the pillow with a thump and you giggle internally at both how cute he is and with relief that you weren't alone in those actions.

 

“That is so damn hot Gonta,” you moan, legs spreading more despite yourself. “Possibly the hottest thing I've ever heard.”

 

He sighs and smiles in relief, and then begins kissing up the inside of your other thigh. He doesn't stop when he reaches the top this time. Without pausing to let you rethink your boldness, he spreads you open with two big fingers and strokes as hard as he can with his tongue.

 

“Gonta-!!” You let out his name with a noise that is part scream, part moan, part groan, and all desperation. He does it again and you arch up off the bed, your fingers fisting in his hair, bringing him closer. He lifts you by the hips, tilting you upwards and opening you to his questing tongue like a flower. This causes you to start grinding against him, undulating at a pace you had never felt yourself go before. In the brief moment before you start losing your mind to pleasure, you consider that Gonta must have been doing his research on this. And this man sure loved to research, in every sense of the word.

 

He would delve deep, swirl gently around the little bud at the top, stroke your folds fast and hard with his big long fingers, but soon found out that running the flat of his tongue against you bottom to top gently but firmly, while stroking your clit, was what made you thrash wildly under him. Over and over he does this, until you were begging and whimpering. On a whim you take one of his hands and suck on his index finger. In response, on his next long stroke, he uses his other index finger to press gingerly against you until your folds parted for him and his finger slid inside.

 

You arch so hard your eyes fly open and you wildly thrust against him. “Gonta...!”

 

He hesitates, but you grind your body against his finger and cry out again. So he slides it out and back in. You moan as he slides it in and out over and over, and his tongue resumes its assault.

 

“Ohh Gonta, it's so big, so big...”

 

Suddenly your whole body clenches and you rock into a shuddering curl, your fingers still knotted in his lovely flowing hair. Your breath was coming in sobbing gasps. He gives you one more lick and you convulse, squeal, and collapse back against the bed. He leans his head against your thigh, content with your reactions.

 

Gonta smiles while you stroke his hair, trying to catch your breath and slow the pounding of your heart.

 

After some moments of rest, he surges up the bed and you squeak as his huge form comes crashing down on you. Of course he caught his weight on his forearms before crushing you entirely, but the move leaves you giggling. His face glowed with pure happiness and he begins to sprinkle your face with kisses. You can taste yourself on his lips but you find yourself not minding at all. You thread your arms around his neck to pull him down for a true kiss.

 

Bracing himself with one elbow, he pulls you flush against him with the other arm, and without breaking the kiss, he rolls onto his back, taking you with him. You obligingly shift so that you're properly straddling his waist, and you begin to stroke his hair again, threading your fingers in every part, while kissing him wildly, pouring all your breathless joy and measureless love into every movement.

 

When you pull back for air, you look down at Gonta's face, which is positively beaming, eyes brimming with nothing short of the happiest you've ever seen him.

 

One big hand trails down your cheek, brushing a stray lock of hair behind your ear. “I love you very much,” He says ever so softly.

 

You lower yourself to rest again his big shoulder. “I love you too, Gonta-kun... More than words can ever say...” You close your eyes as his hand strokes your hair. You move your hand idly against his shoulder, fingertips grazing his firm skin.

 

Skin.

 

For half a moment, you forgot you were in bed together, naked. You become acutely conscious of the expanse of your skin flush against his, the way your breasts pressed against his, the way your bare legs intertwined with his.

 

A new rush of desire floods into your veins. Your fingertips and toes are tingling, fire spreading deep inside your stomach to between your legs.

 

“Gonta-kun... Do you...” You bite your lower lip. He seems almost puzzled as you look away from him.

 

_Can you say it out loud? Can you say it to him?_

 

Well surely by now there should be no shame left. Nothing left but love and open honesty.

 

“Please say it...” Gonta seems to understand now. But he wants to hear it from you. Fair enough.

 

You mentally kick yourself for letting your voice waver and your confidence drop. But you finally manage to spit it out. “Gonta-kun, d-do you want to have s-sex?”

 

With a big grin from him, he replies. “Gonta would love to mate with you.” If you weren't blushing madly already you certainly would now.

 

“Don't say it like that!” You didn't even know if he really meant baby making or not but for now you were too embarrassed to care either way.

 

“S-sorry.” He has a slight smirk forming on his lips.

Yeah he was fucking with you.

Well now you were going to be fucking with him.

 

“Gonta-kun, do you want to fuck me or not?”

 

His eyes went wide, and for a moment you almost felt bad for being so vulgar all of the sudden. But then he shifted, just enough so that you could feel his tremendous erection press against your ass.

 

“Gonta want you in whatever way you wish, in every single clean or dirty way,” He groans softly.

 

You reply by leaning down, breath against his ear. “Gonta... I want you to fuck me until I can't remember my own name...”

 

He gasps and thrusts upward, probably instinctively. You feel drunk on this kind of power you had over him. You needed to be careful. He really would give you what you wanted, and knowing how strong he was, you really had to keep him from losing total control. But you decide to tease once more, just for kicks.

 

“Did you like having your cock in my mouth, Gonta-kun~?” You lean back and begin to rub your ass against the length of him behind you. His immediate reaction was worth everything.

 

“Will you be thinking about that next time you jerk off? Or will you think about it felt to lick me until I came on your face~?”

 

His mouth was open now, eyes clouded and desperate. You draw away from him for a moment, and reached into your night stand, taking out a small bottle of lube you had bought. For just in case this moment ever came. You thank past you for having it on hand. You would have bought condoms too but, you didn't feel right buying them without knowing his true size. You would be better prepared for that next time.

 

You glance back over him and he looked like he was just ready to devour you. You bite your lip. “I think about you too, you know... I thought about you fucking me long before we were even together like this...”

 

Your nerves start to feel soothed and stimulated as you tell him the truth and a thousand times more eager.

 

You pour a bit of lube onto your fingers, and continue, watching his eyes watching you carefully, like a predator ready to pounce. “You said you think about me every night, well, I think about you every night too...” You wrap your hands around his girth. “Every night in this bed, I think about you, and touch myself...” You feel his cock jump in your hand. You meet his eyes again. He suddenly seems a little worried.

 

Before he can say anything, however, you swing one leg back over him, the tip of his length pressed to you. He was so big, you knew it might hurt. No, it definitely would. But you didn't care. You needed to feel connected to him. You draw a deep calming breath, and on the exhale you lower yourself just a bit.

 

Only the tip of his cock had slid into you, but even so your body clenches in rebellion. Involuntary tears gather on your eyelashes and you close your eyes. You should have known; even his finger felt so huge. No amount of lube was going to make this stop hurting until you did this many, many times.

 

When you open your eyes again you were shocked at the worry and horror on Gonta's face – you realized you were biting on your lower lip hard and your face was screwed into a tight frown.

 

“It's okay,” he goes to stroke your hair gently, “We don't need to do this, Gonta can see how much it hurts.” His breath was coming in shallow pants, but his eyes were so sincere. “Gonta don't want to hurt you...”

 

Your heart feels like it's expanding into your ribs. You love him so much you didn't know how to bear it. Your loving, kind, gentle giant. Gentleman giant, even. You smile, a true warm smile, the kind that felt like it radiated happiness in beams of sunshine. You breath again and shift yourself down to near halfway down his cock.

 

It only took a moment for your body to acclimate to him. You still felt like you might be split in half, but it was a little... little easier now. After a moment you shimmy your hips a bit, taking another inch. At this time, you were quite sure you couldn't put yourself all the down, and unless you changed positions, there was no getting him all the way inside just yet. You go to brace your hands on his stomach, feeling even fuller at this new angle. You pull up slightly before sliding back down.

 

A dart of pleasure so intense hits you, you gasp and grip him even harder. You meet his eyes, your jaw slack with surprise and pleasure. He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it, eyes wide and staring. You raise yourself up again, then down further. The pleasure comes back, coiling deep in you, sparks of ecstasy in your belly and twining around the man now pulsing inside of you. Your eyes roll back a bit and you bite your lower lip once more.

 

“Gonta-kun... I want you... on top of me right now...”

 

He places his hands on your hips, and you gasp at the sudden contact, bucking your hips, moaning loudly at the friction just created.

 

“Are you... sure?”

 

You meet his gaze and nod, very very sure.

 

Without pulling you off him, Gonta lays you down, and the movement of switching positions causes another delightful shock of pleasure, his cock now almost completely sheathed inside of you.

“I-it's so b-big and hot...” You stutter, a bit overwhelmed by being stretched to full capacity, possibly more.

 

“Is Gonta hurting you?” He asks, gently moving a strand out of your face again, and looking at you still with concern.

 

Internally you're thinking you can't hold it in anymore. It's just so much. But at the same time, it's so much of a good thing.

 

“Gonta-kun is filling me up...” You say, moaning, “It feels good.”

 

And it really does, just not in a way you expected. You might regret it later when you're walking funny at work but damn if you didn't care right now.

 

“Gonta... gonna move now,” He says gently, feeling reassured.

 

When he pulls back and then slams to fill you up again, you gasp loudly. You assure him once again you're fine and he so does it again. And again. It isn't long before your mind feels like it's melting.

 

His hands press down on your hips, grinding you tight against him, just an inch from completely filling you, and your vision goes temporarily white. It was then you truly understood why the French called orgasms The Little Death.

 

You rock yourself back and forth, hips grinding against him, again and again, pleasure building up inside you in an almost unbearable crescendo. Gonta seems fully reassured now that you're feeling good, so he doesn't hold back anymore.

 

One large hand slides up to cup your breasts, tweaking a nipple, causing you to gasp his name.

 

You fall into an instinctive rhythm together, hips rocking in tighter circles, moving faster and faster. Something tremendous was exploding through your body, making you throw your head back into the pillow as he stared at you adoringly.

 

“Your insides are so hot, Gonta feels so good...” He says. “But... Gonta must... go deeper. If you... want...”

 

_D-deeper?_

 

You wonder if that's even possible. You give him consent to do so.

 

It is. Very possible.

 

He grabs you to switch positions quickly, him now sitting cross-legged, and placing you so that you're back on top of his cock, your heat completely enveloping him now. You lean into his chest, mouth open and tongue hanging out from the pure ecstasy. By now you probably look like one of those girls you've seen in hentai being fucked so hard that their eyes are rolling back completely. It certainly feels that way.

 

He bounces you up and down with ease, switching from soft to hard and you clench harder and harder around him, walls twitching with bliss. He continues to pound into you until it turns relentless and your moans are so loud you can't even hear the wet sex sounds that were filling the air anymore. He then switches your position so you're underneath him again, fucking you hard into the bed with no abandon. You can't even think clearly anymore, seeing stars and white lights.

 

“Gonta is... Gonta is close...” He can't finish the sentence but you can hear the heat in his voice and it was all you needed.

 

“Gonta... Gonta!!” You can only gasp his name now as you grip his shoulders and keep your ankles locked around his hips.

 

“Please come inside me!!” You manage to moan as you feel his pace becomes erratic, signaling to you that his final thrusts were happening.

 

“Are you... are you sure... you want Gonta to?”

 

“Yes, oh please yes!!”

 

You would explain later that you take a nice invention called birth control. Maybe not the most sensible of things, especially for a first time, knowing it wasn't a perfect solution, but right now, all senses were completely gone and all you desired was to for him to fill you up even more than he already did. And he seems to have that same desire as he obeys, and he sharply cries out as you feel his seed fill you up so much you can practically feel it in your belly. His large frame shudders and bucks against you.

 

He then pulls out and, almost like a bottle of champagne just newly popped, so much of it comes spilling out of you at once. Your breaths are ragged and sweat is beaded all over your skin. You keep your legs wide open and when your senses start to come back you put a hand to the come that was dripping from your heat. He slumps forward and lays down next to you.

 

“Gonta... thank you...”

 

“No... Gonta thank you... you are so wonderful and beautiful...” He turns over to face you, and you nestle against his chest, willing yourself to never forget this moment. The sweet warmth relaxes your limbs, Gonta's heart pounding against your cheek, the feeling of utter safety and security and most importantly – the love of being held in his arms.

 

His hand trails down your side and he kisses you on the forehead. “Gonta should help clean you up,” He mutters, a little flushed. You nod with a dreamy smile, waving a sleepy hand at the box of tissues nearby. You close your eyes, still smiling, as the bed heaves under you while he grabbed some and took care to wipe the fluids off of himself and you.

 

You consider asking him to take a bath with you. But you figure, as he laid back down, eyes closing and basically already asleep as he wraps an arm around you, that a nap is in order first. You wriggle in closer and settled in to sleep next to him peacefully. You kiss him on the cheek one last time before you drift into your dreams.

 

The sun is far too warm, and butterflies, some delicate and small, some terrifyingly huge, tickling you with soft touches. You realize soon that they're kisses. Kisses sweet and soft all over. You wake up to Gonta, switching between big smooches and little feather kisses along your neck and collarbone.

 

After a moment of smiling at you, he takes your hand. “Do you... regret... doing this with Gonta...”

 

“No! Not at all!” You immediately reply. Even if you might end up sore for the next few days, nothing mattered more than pleasing him.

 

A smile spreads across your face. Like anyone else he was insecure afterwards. You supposed it was to be expected. Especially of him, who thought himself to be dumb and awkward or too clumsy. When those things were hardly true. His face brightens up at your reply.

 

His hold on you tightens. You kiss him, hoping to ease his insecurities and fears that had arisen when he awoke. His hand goes to your hip and sends shivers down your spine, electricity sparking inside of you once more.

 

Before you can get too riled up in bed again, you break the kiss to tell him, “We really need to take a bath. Let's take one together.”

 

He smiles widely and agrees, seemingly excited at the thought of continuing to be naked with you in another intimate way. A brief thought crosses your mind that his hair is going to be fun to wash.

 

Love came in such an unexpected way, but it was everything you had hoped for, wished for, in secret, in the darkest corner of your mind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: 
> 
> \- The entire time I was writing this I was that sweating guy meme, but with several tissues instead of one.  
> \- No seriously, even thinking of Gonta's blushing sprite makes me blush. I AM SO WEAK.  
> \- ANYWAY, I hope y'all enjoyed this. I didn't actually intend for this to end up as long as the Hoshi/Reader fic but you know... one thing leads to another...  
> \- If you want some bath time loving, you can always read the aforementioned Hoshi/Reader fic, nudge nudge wink wink.  
> -My tiny ass has had sex with guys Gonta's size before so I know 100% what I'm talking about with regards to the overwhelming-ness of it but also being determined af to make it work, lmaoooo. Lots of lube my dudes, lots of lube.
> 
> Thanks once more for reading~~~ ♥


End file.
